No one could ever love a Killer
by SeekerOfDeath
Summary: No one would ever love a killer...This had been my belief. The one steel solid belief that I always held onto. I knew it, it would never change. I never believed it would change...Until I saw her again. HGDM Oneshot


An old woman once told me that someone would love me, no matter the man I turned out to be. That a woman would love me as a killer and a destroyer as much as she would love me as a man and a lover. She said that she would be by my side no matter the horrors my life might put her through, or how the world would look at her.

I didn't believe her then. I scoffed and twirled my wand in my hand, trying not to pay too much attention to the smile on her face as she fell to the ground.

No one would ever love a killer.

True, my path had not been my own. I, like so many before me, followed the steps of those ahead of me, got pulled into an endless whirlwind. Most would think that would mean that I do not enjoy my job. That, in doing what my Father asked of me, it was only that. How wrong that is.

I admit it. I like the feeling. I like watching them wither before me, I like seeing their eyes cloud before the last breath breezes past their lips. What woman would enjoy a man like that? At least, what woman who wasn't a slobering maniac or a dimwitted idiot?

I had never understood why my mother stayed with my father as she did. She said she loved him, even after his cruel treatment of her, even after the torture he pulled her into. She was a beautiful woman, my mother, until I left and she was left only to the devices of my father. Though, even now, with burns and scars and bruises, she still smiles and says she loves him.

I would never be the man my father was, but how much difference was there between us? I had followed in his footsteps in every way up until now, would that ever change?

No, that old woman must have been crazy. And though her words came back to me sometimes, when I was alone in my bed, awake at the late hours of night, they were always pushed away with a bitter hand. I never believed her words.

Until I saw _her_ again.

It was not the first time we had met, but truthfully, I expected the first words from her mouths to be the ones leading to my death. Granted, I would never think a woman capable of bringing me down, but she was a very smart witch. The fact that she had found me out of my hiding place, months after I had dissapeared other than for the nights where we would destroy the lives of the innocent. I had killed many she had known, she had every reason to come after me.

When I felt her small arms wrapped around me, felt the tears soaking into my robe, I didn't know of what to do. Had she cursed me, hexed me, at least then I could fight back. What was I to do with the tears of a woman? I thought to push her away, perhaps rid myself of the threat she posed with her right there in my arms. I don't know what possesed me to wrap my own arms around her, but I did.

It all flew by from there.

She was always next to me, always with a reassuring hand or a loving whisper.

I could see the pain in her eyes whenever I killed another, see the distress as I killed off even more of her loved ones, destroying the life she had known before she had come to me. I knew the courage it took for her to stand by me as we stood against the ones who had once trusted her. I knew the heartbreak she must have felt at their words. But all she showed to me was a tightening of her hands and a lift of her chin.

She was my woman, and she would stay so. Even if she had to chose me against what she knew was right.

She had told me that once, and I barely believed her.

No one could love a killer.

I always thought this. Even through the loving words of my mother, through the soft encouragements she still sent me through letters.

No one would ever love a killer...This had been my belief. The one steel solid belief that I always held onto.

Until I let _her_ back into my life. Until I opened my arms to Hermione Granger.

Though, she wasn't a Granger anymore.

No, a proud, strong woman. Thats what she was now. A proud, strong, Malfoy.

----

Just a short lil' thing that suddenly jumped to my mind when I was browsing through some of my old stories.

This was a quickie, done in like, 20 minutes, so don't critisize too badly XD It was mostly just a little spout I needed to get outta my head. I was pondering about even putting it up, but I decided, sure, why not?

I know that some places have entirely too many commas, but...Well...Live with it. XP


End file.
